


waiting for the storm

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [29]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	waiting for the storm

There's a storm coming, he can feel it and smell it. It's just on the horizon. He sits on the roof in anticipation of the impending rain. As a child he loved to play in the light rain of spring but now he likes the dangerous element that storms bring. Knees to his chest, arms wrapped loosely around them, Stefan waits with patience. The winds stopped moving minutes before, the calm before the storm as it were. The first drops hit him on his hands, as they fall more steadily until his vision is blurred and his clothes stick like a second skin.


End file.
